


Colmillo Blanco a los 11 años

by amOrrtenttia



Series: Colección Naruto [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: De alguna manera, KakaMina, KakashiBottom, KakashiTop, Lemon, M/M, MinaKaka, MinatoBottom, MinatoTop, PWP
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 00:56:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16629821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia
Summary: OMEGAVERSE.Minato Namikaze era un Omega y Kakashi Hatake un Alfa.Quizá si el profesor hubiese confesado su secreto desde el comienzo, su joven alumno no le habría mordido nunca.Pero no puede arrepentirse.¿Qué son 10 años de diferencia, siendo que ahora ya tiene casi 40?





	Colmillo Blanco a los 11 años

**Author's Note:**

> Una parte de mi quería escribir un PWP buenote, pero no salió justo de esa manera. Me gustó mucho el resultado. Porque tiene lemon, pero a la vez no es tanto. Es un balance perfecto (?) Habla sobre lo que pasó antes de la historia "El Secreto"~. Es el mismo universo. 
> 
> Espero lo disfruten.
> 
> Disculpa el anuncio~ Pero uno debe de promocionar un [blog](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/) hasta en la sopa, si quiere que tenga visitas (ᗒᗨᗕ) ¿Te gustan mis historias? En mi [blog](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/) encontrarás todas las que he publicado ♡(ŐωŐ人) ¿Solo te interesa este fandom? En este link "[Naruto](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/p/categoria-naruto.html)" encontrarás más de esta pareja seguro. ¿Hiciste voz de anuncio de comercial? No te sientas mal, yo también, y sé lo molesto que es (*´∀｀） De cualquier manera, espero estés excelente, y gracias por leer esta historia, además del molesto anuncio. Saludos ｖ(⌒ｏ⌒)ｖ

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Colmillo Blanco a los 11 años**

 

 

 

 

Minato Namikaze tendría que haber anticipado el resultado de los eventos desde el momento en que miró a su joven alumno con otros ojos. Cualquier adulto responsable podría haberle advertido perfectamente sobre el tema si hubiesen sospechado aunque fuese un poco, y los pocos que sí tenían idea asumieron erróneamente que el prometedor Omega sería lo suficientemente listo como para no dejarse llevar solo por su instinto. El Tercer Hokage reconocerá siempre su error allí, por supuesto, pero no será él quien vaya a disculparse por los desafortunados eventos.

En aquel entonces, el Cuarto Hokage tenía apenas un año en ejerciendo su nuevo título. Fue gracias a la intervención del amable tercero —mismo que aunque tuviese buena fe, continuaba a su alrededor por temor de que no fuera suficientemente bueno—, que el rubio hombre podía permitirse una que otra escapada junto con su antiguo equipo cada cierto tiempo. Dado que los jóvenes integrantes que aprendieron del Rayo Amarillo de Konoha eran tan excepcionales como su propio maestro Sarutobi nunca puso un pero para detenerlo. Quizá la única realmente recelosa al respecto era la propia esposa del joven omega. ¿Cómo culparla? Incluso si no había lazo romántico que les uniera, legalmente continuaba siendo su pareja. Y con el orgulloso carácter de Alfa que poseía le era imposible no armarle peleas cada cierto tiempo ante sus habituales ausencias.

Minato realmente comprende qué fue lo que falló allí exactamente. Han pasado años desde ese momento, y ha tenido suficiente tiempo como para repasar la escena en su mente como para poder elegir el justo instante en que él, como adulto, falló. Contrario a su temple actual, su yo antiguo era confiado. El Hokage estaba seguro de que conseguiría sobrellevar el inminente celo que continuaba amenazándolo —como lo había hecho con otros más—, sin necesidad de levantar sospecha alguna o preocupaciones innecesarias. Solo en esos días se permitía abandonar totalmente su cargo y dejaba todo en manos del Tercero. Minato sabía de antemano que esa tarde en especial —misma que ocuparía para reunirse junto a sus tres cachorros—, estaba más ansioso de lo habitual. Se negó a cancelar a último momento porque aquello sería delatarse.

Solo unos pocos adultos —mayormente quienes fueron a la Academia en su misma generación— conocían el secreto que el Cuarto Hokage tan celosamente guardaba. Nadie fuera de las paredes del recinto del líder de la aldea conocía el hecho. Ni siquiera sus más cercanos fuera del pueblo. Y en ese gran número de personas a quienes continuaba mintiendo, estaban ellos. Rin, Obito y Kakashi no sabían su secreto.

Ése fue un error desde el comienzo. 

Namikaze recuerda perfecto el momento en que entró al puesto de ramen con una sonrisa adornando su rostro aparentemente sereno. No se sentía así de tranquilo en lo absoluto, pero tenía una imagen que mantener. Ni el pueblo sabía que era Omega, ni sus alumnos podrían comprender lo que aquello significaba realmente. Ni siquiera si eran más listos para su edad, o si él era más joven que el resto.

Ese año en particular, a pocos días del cumpleaños número 12 de su alumno número uno, Minato cumplía 22 años de edad.

La diferencia entre ambos era de 10 años. Y aunque ya entrados en sus cuarentas no era demasiado problema, esto no borraba el hecho de que lo que ocurrió esa tarde fue totalmente ilegal. Aunque no es como que en ese entonces hubiesen existido leyes que regularan realmente ese tipo de accidentes. Hasta esa ocasión no existían registros sobre el tema. Ningún Alfa menor de 15 años había marcado a alguien nunca. Pero, pensando en ello, tanto el rubio como su esposo podían reconocer lo que les hacía tan distintos al resto.

Kakashi Hatake era un precoz. Lo conoció siendo de esa manera, y ni los años a su lado pudieron cambiarlo. Era tremendamente sencillo mirarles un momento para olvidar quién era el mayor allí.

Minato entró al punto de reunión. Se sorprendió bastante al no encontrar a ninguno de los menores. Kakashi llegó unos pocos minutos después disculpándose. Primero por el retraso, luego por la ausencia del par. Tan irritado parecía en ese momento que Minato no tuvo ni siquiera la idea de dejarle solo.

_"—Obito dice que la marcará cuando sean más grandes. Es estúpido. Ni siquiera son de la misma casta. ¿Cómo podría hacer algo así?"_

Y el problema allí no era que el par no demostrara interés mutuo. El asunto es que Obito era un Omega, tal como su maestro. Siendo que Rin era una Beta, y Kakashi un Alfa, es fácil comprender el verdadero origen del problema. Maduro o no, el instinto brincaba en el peli-plateado ante la mínima provocación. Unido o no, no había Alfa que pudiese resistirse a la sensación de posesión.

_"—¿Se encuentra bien, sensei?"_

Minato sentía algo de orgullo al recordar su cuestionamiento. En medio de su creciente irritación, el menor siempre se daba el tiempo de vigilarlo atentamente. Solo minutos bastaron para Hatake. Con solo verle colorearse fácilmente mientras fingía que estar sentado no le molestaba era prueba suficiente. Su profesor no se estaba sintiendo bien.

_"—¿Te molestaría demasiado si me voy primero, Kakashi?"_

La respuesta le deja sorprendido por segundos. Niega ni bien termina de comprender y deja sus alimentos de lado mientras que el otro se pone de pie. Minato no ha alcanzado a sacar el dinero de su fiel gabardina cuando Kakashi ya ha dejado el monto exacto en la barra.

_"—Lo acompañaré a casa, si está bien con usted"_

Minato debió sospechar allí mismo. Su habitual respeto comenzaba a rozar con actitudes más bien ocasionales, que, sin saberlo, coincidían siempre con esas temporadas suyas. No se negó a ser escoltado por el chico, y no pudo pelearle cuando los inhibidores comenzaban a dejar de hacer efecto. El Hokage estaba completamente convencido de que sería capaz de llegar a tiempo a casa antes de que fuese necesario tomar algo realmente fuerte, que pudiera contenerlo. Fue una pésima predicción. Dado que el vacío hogar del menor estaba notablemente más cerca, y siendo que esperaba poder guardar la verdad de su conocimiento por un poco más de tiempo, aceptó ir con él.

_"—No se preocupe, iré por un médico... Rin podría..."_

_"—No es necesario, Kakashi... Solo... Dame una habitación, y no le digas a nadie que estoy aquí, ¿de acuerdo?"_

Namikaze tenía demasiado calor en ese instante como para recordar que el otro era muy avispado para su edad. Demasiado consciente del mundo, y mucho más interesado en el ámbito sexual que cualquier otro niño de su edad. La sugerencia salió de su boca ni bien terminaba de quitarse la ropa para lanzarse a la mullida cama, la verdad detrás de sus palabras no le permiten pensarlo tanto como debería. Fue inconsciente en demasía.

_"—Sensei... Leí... Leí que los Alfa podemos calmar a los Omega en estos momentos. Sin necesidad de tocarlos, por supuesto... Si eso es cierto... Si mi aroma puede ayudarle... ¿Podría darme oportunidad de intentarlo?"_

Es definitivamente cierto. Pero es un hecho a medias más que un dato comprobado por ambos. Antes de Kakashi, Minato estaba convencido de que un Alfa con su nivel de madurez era capaz de soportar semejante peste. Estaba equivocado. Totalmente fuera de la realidad. Los únicos Alfa capaces de hacer el milagro del cual el peli-plateado hablaba eran aquellos quienes criaban a sus propios cachorros. Era el aroma impreso de su pareja lo que les permitía hacerlo. Dado que el efluvio dulce de un Omega altera a otro, los Alfa se veían a obligados a soportar el de sus hijos por ello. Pero eso lo aprenderían casi dos décadas después.

_"—Kakashi... Tienes que irte..."_

Intentó convencerlo de hacerlo. Minato sintió el peligro flotando en el aire cuando el calor aumentaba en su sangre. El aroma todavía puro del menor estaba alterándolo más que de costumbre. El fuerte efluvio de Kushina lograba mantenerlo a raya la mayoría del tiempo, y dado que se confinaba en completa soledad durante los tres días que duraba su infierno nunca tuvo mayor oportunidad de olfatear a otra persona. Fue una primera experiencia memorable para ambos. Ni Kakashi comprendía exactamente por qué su cuerpo reaccionaba de esa manera, ni Minato sabía cómo es que perdía el control de aquel modo. Ambos sabían que los casos eran raros, pero incluso los Omegas continuaban siendo varones, por muy " _madres_ " que pudiesen llegar a ser. El que el Hokage cediera eventualmente a sus bajos instintos fue inevitable llegados a ese punto.

Y como si el cuerpo del menor pudiese realmente comprender lo que ocurría, la tarea no fue demasiado complicada. 

Los Omegas tendían a poseer una lubricación natural que facilitaba todo el proceso para ser penetrados. Eso era cierto. Estaban diseñados para recibir un cuerpo ajeno, y guardar tanto de ellos como fuese posible. Era todo verdad... Pero había otro hecho mortalmente cierto. Se ponían húmedos fácilmente. Absurdamente mojados por ambos sitios que para el rubio era todavía vergonzoso pensarlo. Un hecho con el cual los Alfa podían sentirse identificados con total facilidad. 

Kakashi tuvo su primera experiencia sexual de una manera en la cual nunca había sospechado. Siendo un Alfa, ser penetrado por otro hombre nunca estuvo considerado. Pero ahí estaban ellos. Minato le desnudaba con prisas, atacaba su boca, besaba su cuello, jugaba con sus pezones y movía sus manos por su dolorosa erección. Vivir en un bucle de tiempo habría tenido muchísimo más sentido que ese primer encuentro. Fue rápido tanto como fue lento. Pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Guiados por el instinto y la novedad, ninguno pensó demasiado en el asunto. No tenían raciocinio en ese preciso momento. Minato continuaba moviéndose dentro de la apretada cavidad cuando los colmillos del menor amenazaron con aparecer. Kakashi sabía del tema, pero no esperaba que pudiera pasarle tan rápido.

Gimoteó como nunca en su vida, y lloró de puro gozo mientras el otro no estaba en mejores condiciones. Cuando Minato terminó dentro suyo, a la vez que su cuerpo se acercaba peligrosamente, el menor no pudo soportarlo. El grito lastimero que escapó del Omega quedó grabado con fuego en la mente del apasionado ninja. Mordió su pecho con tal fuerza que la erección que no perdía aun su tamaño dentro de su cuerpo pareció endurecerse un poco más. Fue ahí donde su poco autocontrol se desvanenció por completo.

Kakashi se lo quitó de encima antes de lanzarse sobre el cuerpo de su maestro. De un momento a otro, era Minato quien era asaltado por un niño. Y aunque la culpa lo carcomería por años enteros, la noche en que ocurrió no supo dar marcha atrás. Fue la primera de múltiples experiencias donde repetían actos similares. Dado que iniciaron su vida sexual de esa manera, Alfa y Omega peleaban siempre en la cama. Su primera noche juntos estuvo llena de intercambios entre ambos. El orgulloso adulto no quería perder, y el Alfa tampoco cedía terreno. Tres días más tarde ninguno era capaz de levantarse. El cuerpo de Minato estaba deshecho totalmente, y su alumno no estaba mejor que él. 

Las mordidas de los Omega no son tan profundas como las de un Alfa, pero tienen el mismo peso. Le aceptó como su pareja entre la pasión del fogoso encuentro y el Cuarto nunca se ha arrepentido por ello. Hoy día Kakashi sigue luciendo orgulloso las decenas de marcas que Minato le dejó en ese primer momento. Tanto como el otro está seguro de la mordida en su pecho. Sin embargo, aunque su vida en pareja era feliz ahora, y lo había sido desde el comienzo, en realidad, ese cuarto día luego del celo fue el peor en la historia de Konoha.

_"—¡Un Alfa menor de edad ha marcado al Hokage!"_

_"—¡Un Alfa de 11 años!"_

_"—¡¿Qué demonios estaban pensando sus padres?!"_

Las habladurías duraron poco, por supuesto. Tan pronto como la gente descubrió al pequeño granuja, la ira y decepción colectiva pareció desaparecer. Konoha tendía a la doble moral desde siempre, pero Mianto los apreciaba como el líder que era de cualquier manera. Directa o indirectamente, todos respetaban a Kakashi. Y menor o no, nadie podía decir que existiese un mejor Alfa para el Hokage que no fuera él... Nuevamente la única que tuvo un verdadero problema fue la esposa del rubio. Y no porque los celos ganaran en ella. Kushina había marcado ya una pareja. A espalda de todos, y especialmente a escondidas de su esposo. Los Alfa no eran los únicos conocidos por ser celosos. La razón de su ira fue enterarse por boca de otros.

El divorcio no fue complicado en lo absoluto. Casarse con Kakashi, siendo que tenía menos de 15 —la antigua edad legal de acuerdo a sus leyes— fue el verdadero inconveniente. 

Solo una cosa ocurrió en esos meses que el par recuerda con especial cariño y gracia. 

Kakashi se mudaba oficialmente a la casa del Hokage —mientras el departamento que antes ocupase quedaba vacío definitivamente—, cuando Kushina pudo notarlo. Siendo que el menor todavía no terminaba de desarrollarse en ese ámbito, y dado que ella lo había estado oliendo desde siempre, fue la Alfa la primera en darse cuenta del cambio.

_"—No lo han hecho de nuevo ¿cierto?"_

La cuestión les toma por sorpresa. 

Incluso cuando ella siempre fue directa y desvergonzada, no ven la razón detrás sino hasta que caen en cuenta.

_"—¿Cuándo fue tu último celo, Minato?"_

Dos meses habían pasado desde el evento.

_"—Estás esperando un cachorro, cariño... Y puedo olerlo"_

Cuando su ex-esposa sugirió que debía llevar al menos su apellido como muestra de respeto Kakashi le mostró los dientes. Ahí fue cuando Minato lo decidió.

_"—Se llamará Naruto..."_

_"—¿Naruto?"_

_"—Comíamos ramen ese día, ¿recuerdas?"_

Su alumno parecía incluso satisfecho.

_"—Naruto Hatake..."_

_"—Naruto Uzumaki"_

Ante el gruñido de ambos Alfa él no cede ni un ápice.

_"—Su apellido será Namikaze... Todavía me queda un poco de orgullo que mantener"_

.

.

.

.

 


End file.
